ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Man
Scientists working for a top-secret U.S military project worked on creating an army of robotic soldiers capable of acting like humans. Their goal was to create a sophisticated weapons system capable of independent thought. Dr. Abel Stacktook's X-51, was one of the the projects robots. The other 50 models began displaying psychotic tendencies due to insufficient programming. But when X-51 was being designed HYDRA attempted to kidnap him and use his tech to build their own robotic soldiers. The Avengers interfered, and attempted to stop HYDRA. Once X-51 was activated his A.I became unstable and he slowly was driven to insanity. Vision intervened and used the mind stone to fix X-51's A.I problem. The robot then became sentient, thanking the Vision for giving him this life. In gratitude X-51 was recruited into the Avengers and took the name Machine Man. Powers and Abilities * Z2P45-9-X-Robot: '''Machine Man is the 51st model of Z2P45-9-X range of Robots designed by Dr. Abel Stack. His robotic form provides him with various abilities; ** '''Superhuman Strength: As the Machine Man, Aaron could lift 2 tons and an extended limb could lift a few hundred pounds. As the Machine Sentinel, Aaron can now lift well beyond 100 tons.[ ** Superhuman Durability: As the Machine Man, Aaron's titanium alloy construction makes him very durable. ** Wave-Modifying Coating: A special 'wave modifying' coating provides some protection from energy attacks. ** Limb Extension: Machine Man can extend his limbs up to 100 feet. ** Flight: As the Machine Man, Aaron could fly using anti-gravity units and hover using a propeller attachment. As the Machine Sentinel, Aaron has absorbed and adapted technology for flight using his nanites and can now form a jetpack for personal use. With his jetpack, Aaron is capable of flight speeds in an atmosphere up to Mach 25 (19,250 mph), he can achieve escape velocity from Earth's gravitational pull (25,000 mph), and can reach sub-light speed while traveling in space (176,700 mps/95% lightspeed) ** Nano-Technological Self-Repair: As the Machine Sentinel, the Prime-Sentinel nanites in his body give Stack a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. These nanites also allows him to adapt technology and weapons appropriate for the present situation or opponent. The nanites were responsible for the fusion of Machine Man's damaged body and the remains of the Jack Kubrick Life-Model-Decoy, this resulted in Aaron becoming the Machine Sentinel. ** X-Gene Disruptor-Field: As the Machine Sentinel, Aaron possesses the standard weapons and technology of a Prime-Sentinel, including the X-Gene Disruptor-Field. The X-Gene Disruptor-Field is a device used to disable or weaken the powers of any mutants in his vicinity. ** Transformation: After absorbing the Jack Kubrick Life-Mdel-Decoy and his Prime-Sentinel nanites, Aaron has gain the ability to changed his appearance at will using his acquired technology. Aaron's forms include: his "Aaron Stack" human form, his upgraded robotic Machine Man form, his stronger Machine Sentinel form, the Life-Model-Decoy of Jack Kubrick, or his human Machine Man form. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Robots